silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Form: Spirit
Description When viewed from the physical plain, this form appears as a shadow, sometimes transparent or ghost-like. However, when one is able to see it more plainly, such as by someone who is a clairvoyant or is somehow able to peer into the Spirit Realm, a fantastic beast may indeed manifest. This form can range in size from 5 ft at the shoulder to 10 depending on the individual as it is only a projection of that character's subconscious. As such it is probably the most versatile in appearance. If you're stuck for inspiration it might be good to consider what sorts of elements you associated with your character. For example, a particularly feisty young werecat may have a fire element to her Spirit Form. For reference, a list of elements is as follows: light/life, dark/death, earth, fire, water, air/lightning, and metal. This form is used mostly to communicate and travel through the world of ghosts and dreams, but the time it spends outside the body is limited. Too long, roughly a year in physical world-time, and it will dissipate altogether which can be deadly to the one wielding it. Terms of Use Due to their incorporeal nature, when Spirit Form is in play under the Fate System, any and all interactions with the physical will require rolling 1d6. The Player may choose to include Bones in order to aid in success. Spirit Form lasts for up to 1 hour in the physical world - which usually translates to something like a day in the spirit world (time is indeterminate there, or so it would seem). If the PC successfully performs a complex task or one that could count as very energy-consuming (such as attempting to manifest physical or be heard in the physical world), they may need to return to their body sooner. The consumption of lesser spirits, elementals, or absorbing power from a magic spring of some kind, can replenish their energy. Spirit Forms may also tap into other physical PCs for a boost in energy, or drain a nearby cel phone or camera battery. When this happens, the affected individual will suddenly feel very tired and full batteries may drain completely. There are ways to negate the 1d6 requirement for physical world interaction. The ability Poltergeist for example, as well as Possession (below) can help alleviate this inconvenience. How to Acquire Write a short story or create an image that personifies any of the following prompts. Submit it to the proper folder in the group gallery. A near-death experience. Predisposition to clairvoyance and/or sensitivity to the presence of spirits, ghosts, demons and other incorporeal entities. The ability to dream lucidly can count as well. Deep meditation focused on accessing the Spirit Realm. Engage in ritualistic magic specifically geared towards summoning this form or somehow accessing the Spirit Realm. Examples of Completed Challenges: (Coming Soon!) Special Lycaon Ability Astral Walker (Rank 1) Prerequisite: Spirit Form, Lycaon allegiance Cost: 0 This ability grants the character innate resistance against the manipulations of demons, spirits and magic while in the spirit realm. They receive +1 bone value on defensive rolls while in Spirit Form. Astral Walker (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Astral Walker (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting allows the character to remain longer in their astral shape and travel further from their body before suffering ill effects. Astral Walker (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Astral Walker (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting it again allows the character to influence nearby non-sapient elementals on a more intuitive level while within the astral plane, helping them to shape the plane and make it easier to navigate.Their defensive bonus in spirit form is also raised to +2 bone value. Spirit Form Abilities Possession (Rank 1) Prerequisite: Spirit Form Cost: 1 Those in Spirit Form are now able to possess an inanimate object for a short period of time. The object in question may not work properly once possessed but can be used to deliver messages such as through computers or radios. Any audio signals from these items will be distorted, filled with static, and the person's voice may seem very distant. Text messages and use of instant messaging apps are also possible but the messages received will come in snippets with improper grammar, misspelt words and upper case and lower case letters jumbled together, possibly along with other random symbols will result. Objects that are designed to move can be moved when possessed such as vehicles. Theoretically, a Spirit could remain in possession of an inanimate object indefinitely, but it is described as being very uncomfortable, with a general feeling of "wrongness". Objects possessed by Spirits are able to be identified as such by other spirits so hiding in an object from another bodiless entity is not advised. Possession (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Those in Spirit Form may be able to possess other animals for a short period of time. This is good for escaping from danger in the Spirit World, if you wish to deliver a message to someone, or if you need help in manipulating something in the physical world while in Spirit Form. The uses for this are many so be creative if you take this ability. Be aware that hiding from other entities via possessing living things is possible but they may notice something odd about the creature, and the longer they inspect, the more they'll notice. Possessing an animal requires no special mechanic except that the animal's soul will eventually reject you from its body. It is impossible to remain in possession of a body for very long - a day or two at most, but once out you may try again. Possession (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Possession (Rank 1), Spirit Form Cost: 1 Rank 2 of this ability allows one in Spirit Form to take a human host. During their time in the body, they will have complete control but it will not go uncontested. The soul will automatically try to drive the foreign spirit out even if the host is willing to take them in. Picture two cats trying to fit into the same box and you pretty much get the idea of how this could work. Even if the cats may like one another, eventually one will be uncomfortable enough to leave. Possessing a human is, therefore, a bit more complicated than possessing an animal. Similar to Eclipsing, when the Fate System is active the following rules must be observed: # The Spirit Form'ed PC rolls 1D6 against their opponent's 1D6 (the person whom they are trying to possess) to determine if Possession is taking place. Players may use Bones to resist. If the possessor rolls 4 or better, the ability is in effect. The possessor may take control of the opposing character or NPC. # The possessor rolls 6D4 to determine that character's Dispossession number, but does not inform the other players (use dice IRL if you have to). This becomes the endurance of the possessing PC. Every round of action the victim must roll 1D6 to regain control of his/her character (in the case of NPCs it will be either the GM or the player controlling the NPC). If the possessed player makes a high enough roll (5 or better) they may regain control of their character again for one round of action. Middling rolls demand attention from the possessor, a struggle will be visible in the body of the possessed. Low rolls can be ignored by the possessor. # For every resist roll the player performs, that amount will be subtracted from the Dispossession number. Ex: The possessor rolled a combined total of 24 using 6D4. The possessed rolls his first round and lands a 6. He/She regains control for one round of action, and 6 is subtracted from 24 by the GM. Once that number reaches zero, the player may assume full control over their character once again. # Players are permitted to use any Ability that may help to resist or recover from a possession while they are in control of their PC (if they roll a 4 or higher). Generally, most abilities that are designed to regain control from an Eclipse can work for Possession as well unless otherwise stated. # Other characters may assist with dispossession. They may roll 1D6 with that number being combined with the resist rolls of the possessed. Abilities such as Exorcism are useful for these types of Possession but will not be helpful with Eclipsing. # Demons and other Bodiless Entities are capable of possessing people and animals as well. Use the above instructions in the instance of this occurring, only the player doing the possession will be replaced by the GM. Astral Password (Rank 1) Prerequisite: Spirit Form, Spellcasting Cost: 1 Once per scene, you may whisper into the Spirit World and command spirits, elementals, or even nature itself to shape in a way you wish. You may open a locked door, for example, simply by uttering the right word or bring a spark of flame to life within a candle's wick. Other living beings or powerful spirits may resist the word of command. The character may know up to 3 words at a time. Astral Password (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Astral Password (Rank 1), Spirit Form Cost: 1 Augmenting allows the character to know up to 6 words at a time and 2 True Names. Knowing the True Name of a spirit makes it possible to command them to do the character’s bidding. However, the discovery of that true name can be very difficult and strong willed creatures may resist the command. Astral Password (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Astral Password (Rank 2), Spirit Form Cost: 1 Augmenting again allows the character to know up to 10 words and 5 True Names while also allowing the character to learn the True Names of living beings and use them in the same way as with Spirits, though they may be even more difficult to control. The words do not need to be true words and may be sounds uttered in were or animal form, though each word learned needs to be associated with a tongue capable of using it. The words known must be selected before an event and shown to the GM and have back story associated or may be learned during the scene and replace an existing one. Savage Pack (Rank 1) Prerequisite: Spirit Form, Spellcasting Cost: 1 While in Spirit Form, you may summon two ghosts of your animal kin to hunt your prey/enemy. This ability only works on enemies found in the Spirit Realm, however, as they have little effect on the physical world. Areas in both dimensions, protected from spiritual entry may hinder their advance as well. Once the target is caught in their jaws, they will envelop him, every bite sinking into their spirit, draining their energy, and sending it to you. This strength can be used to either finish the ghost pack's job or run while they have your enemy distracted. This Ability can only be used once per scene. Savage Pack (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Savage Pack (Rank 1), Spirit Form Cost: 1 Augmenting allows you to add a third member to your ghostly pack, thus increasing your power over your enemy as well as the amount of energy you may receive when they attack them. Your pack may also assault enemies in the physical world, but their effect is greatly reduced. The most they can do is disorient, instil fear or uncertainty, and cause some bruising or lacerations. Savage Pack (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Savage Pack (Rank 2), Spirit Form Cost: 1 A second augment allows the character to summon one member of the astral pack to protect them in Human, Animal, Were or Dog Head forms. Category:Forms Category:Lore